Where Dreams Come True
by blaine-alicious
Summary: After being dragged to Disney World with his family, Kurt is struggling to enjoy himself. That is, until he sees a gaggle of children following an over-excited tour guide with ridiculous Mickey Mouse ears.


Kurt moved through the bustle, sighing to himself. He had just wanted to go on vacation; he didn't think his dad and Carole would pick _Disney World _of all places! He didn't understand Disney World. It seemed like a bunch of whiney kids running around and their unfortunate parents spending all of their money on them. Of course Finn had been more than eager to go, and Burt and Carole thought that it was an experience that everyone should have, so, here they were.

It could be worse. He could have one of those screaming children. Or one of those awful outfits, he thought as he shuddered. Pretty much everyone he saw shouted tourist by the way they were dressed, and his family was no exception.

As much as Kurt loved the three of them, it was getting a little overwhelming running around with them everywhere and ignoring their matching Disney shirts. He had finally excused himself, telling Burt that he'd walk around for a bit and then call them later. Now, on his own, he didn't really know what to do.

Sighing again, he sat down at one of the few empty tables after buying himself a lemonade. In between sips, he spent his time furtively people watching. Once you got over the whole 'atrocious outfits' thing, it was actually pretty interesting.

There were of course a lot of children and weary parents, but there were some others. Several teenagers traipsed by, some looking rather bored but others were quite enthralled. Kurt kind of wished that he could be enjoying it as much as they were.

"And over here we can just start to see Cinderella's castle!" boomed a rather cheery voice, jutting Kurt out of his thoughts, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Kurt turned towards the noise, seeing a small but steadily growing tour group. As they rounded the corner by the table he was seated at, he could see the tour guide clad in a horrendously bright shirt. Kurt probably would not have looked twice at him, as he had seen (and _heard_) many tour guides throughout the day, had it not been for the Mickey Mouse ears propped upon his ridiculously curly hair and the way he kept bouncing as he led the group. The guide smiled brightly, bringing his megaphone back up to his mouth, "Do you all want to go to the castle?" This was met by unanimous cheering from the children in the group as he continued, "Maybe we can meet Cinderella!"

Kurt couldn't stop himself from smiling, able to see the tour guide's features better as the group passed by his table. He looked to be about Kurt's age and had hazel eyes that flicked over to where he was seated for a fleeting second. Kurt couldn't help but stare at him as he walked away, the kids all running after him excitedly.

Watching the group for a moment, Kurt made a hasty decision and stood up, walking in the direction that they were headed. He tried not to feel too creepy as he caught up with the group, standing behind some of the taller parents. Mr. Attractive Tour Guide, as Kurt had decided to call him in his head, did not need to see him following him to Cinderella's castle of all places.

Thankful that there were a lot of people, Kurt continued walking, turning as the rest of the group did when the tour guide pointed out different things. He was way too excited about this, but the kids loved it. Kurt had to admit that he really loved his job, and he definitely made it more interesting.

It didn't hurt that Mr. Tour Guide was really good looking, but he shook that thought from his mind as they continued the trek to Cinderella's castle. It really was beautiful and Kurt found himself starting to enjoy walking around, laughing as the children ran up to Goofy as the character passed by.

Reaching the castle, Mr. Tour Guide pulled open the doors eagerly. "Here we are!"

Listening to all of the kids gasp as they ran inside, Kurt had to suppress one himself. The interior of the castle was incredibly lavish and he gawked as he looked around.

"Now I have to be off, but enjoy your time here!" the tour guide said into the megaphone, waving at the group as he exited through side doors.

The children shouted a goodbye back as the parents waved gratefully.

Kurt couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. He had kind of hoped to get a chance to talk to this random stranger, but he guessed that it just wasn't meant to be.

* * *

He stayed near the castle as time went by, the kids slowly leaving with their parents. Pretty soon it was dark, and the entire park was lit up brilliantly.

"Beautiful isn't it?" came a voice from behind him.

Kurt jumped, muffling a screech and turning around. His jaw dropped as he saw Mr. Attractive Tour Guide himself. Except, he wasn't dressed quite the same as before.

He had on a royal looking outfit, dressed much like a Disney prince, but not one that Kurt recognized. His obnoxiously curly hair was gelled slightly and he had a crown atop his head.

"I'm Blaine," the man said, suddenly aware of the way Kurt was staring at him.

"Prince Blaine?" Kurt joked, then caught himself. He couldn't flirt with the straight guy working at Disney World. "I'm Kurt."

Blaine looked as though he was about to respond when several children came running up to him, autograph books in tow. He stooped down to greet them, smiling brightly. After signing numerous autographs, the kids kept chattering to him.

"Prince Blaine!" one of the little boys said, glancing at his autograph book to see the name, "Did you find a princess yet?"

"Or a prince! Princes can love princes!" the girl next to him said indignantly, and the two men behind her, Kurt thought they might be her fathers, smiled fondly.

"Didja find one?!" asked the third child, jumping up and down.

Blaine glanced up at Kurt, standing up until he was almost as tall as the other man.

"You know what, I think I might have. Meet Prince Kurt," Blaine said with a grin, taking his crown off and placing it atop Kurt's head.

The children cheered loudly, moving to circle around Kurt. The little girl that had spoken before tugged on his hand, smiling shyly.

"Can I have your autograph too?" she asked, holding out the book.

Kurt flushed, sneaking a glance at Blaine who was smiling at him. "Of course, sweetie," he responded, taking her book and scrawling his name quickly.

(Signatures here: . .html)

He signed the rest of the books, waving goodbye to the kids as they ran off with their parents. "Prince Kurt, huh?" he asked, turning towards Blaine who looked at him sheepishly.

"You can pull off the prince look," Blaine answered, admiring the crown that was still on his head.

"Why thank you," Kurt muttered with a smile, "But I think it's more you." He took the opportunity to take the crown off and place it back on Blaine's head, the two of them both blushing at the closeness.

"You know, I get off in twenty if you want to grab some coffee or something. And I could even dress like a normal human being."

"That would be wonderful, Prince. Although you can keep the outfit on if you like. It suits you."


End file.
